heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
ArcaneWings
ArcaneWings are owned by CopperWingz and EnigmaTheHybrid, this means you can not copy/trace/reference anything about them. You only have to ask for a Royal, Animus, or Hybrid ''' '''Description: Abilities: Poison breath, Armored scales, and glowing spots Location: The land between the IceWings, SandWings, and SkyWings. Queen: (Canon Timeline): Queen Essence Diet: Large game, small game, fish, array of plants. Alliances: Icewings, Sandwings Description ArcaneWings can come in many colors and patterns, mainly duller or darker colors with bright accents. These colors include blues, greens, purples, grays, and deep reds and oranges. Lighter colors mainly appear on their glow spots, eyes or on their underbellies. Their pupils come in many shapes including round, slit, and squared. Their main scales tend to be patterned with either ombre, patches, marble, stripes, freckles, or none but there are more patterns that can appear. Though most of the time, these patterns never 100% cover their main scales. The average pattern percent on their scales range from 0% to 80%. They are surprisingly muscular for their slim build. Most of their muscle groups are focused in their shoulders, arms, legs, and tail. They have a long snout, large, long and oddly-shaped horns, wide and sharp claws, and slightly sharp feathers that grow from their head down their back that bundle together at the end of their tail. All pure ArcaneWings have large, feathered wings and underfeathers that grow off of their hips and lower back. Across their ribs there is a group of spots that glow in low light or completely dark spaces. Their eyes can also glow in the dark. ArcaneWings main scales are in an assortment of sizes and closely layer each other causing their scales to act like armor. These close scales also help to regulate their temperature for when it is hot or cold. Their teeth tend to be sharp but short, but their canine teeth are much longer. Their ears are long and can rotate for maximum hearing. Like most tribes, their eyes have excellent night vision, and mild vision during the day. Their paws are wide and are used to dig, hunt, and to claw at prey or other dragons. Mutations In ArcaneWing, mutations are common among the tribe compared to other tribes. These mutations can range from interesting to heavily notable, like extra layered feathers and different colored eyes, to extra toes and fingers to four ears. These mutations usually do very little to actually improve the dragon who have them and most of the time they don't work. ArcaneWing mutations occur due to RNA editing in their DNA. In ancient times when the tribe was moving around Pyrrhia to find an adaptable and safe environment for them to live in, the RNA editing in their DNA made it easier to adapt to the many environments found in Pyrrhia. Since then the tribe has found their forever home and RNA editing became less and less useful, it lost its abilities in turn for RNA splicing.(Like all other tribe's DNA) A handful of individuals still have the RNA editing gene though, thus increasing the chance for an ArcaneWing to have a mutation. The mutations an ArcaneWing can never have are as followed: Extra eyes, extra head, multiple tails, multiple limbs, and more than two wings. Since mutations are common, there is no need to ask permission for them. However, the rare mutation of lighter scales and colors overall must be asked permission for. Abilities Poison Breath: This is an ArcaneWing's main ability. They can breath out a cloud of poisonous breath that when a victim inhales it, they will have a hard time breathing and will start gasping for air. It takes roughly 2 to 4 minutes for their victim to gain brain damage or to die from lack of oxygen when breathing it in. This ability is mainly used for a distraction to escape, or to trap their prey and enemies. The poisonous smoke mixture is stored in a pouch right where their neck meets their shoulders. It is connected to a pipe that brings up the mixture to the back of throat so it can turn into a gas. The muscles and area around the pouch is thicker than the rest of their body, making it rare to have poison leak into their blood stream. When a dragon runs out of their breath or uses it too much, they need to wait and regenerate the mixture for the next 6-12 hours. If not, they have a chance to get an infection in their throat making it hard to eat, breath, and swallow. Armored Scales:'''ArcaneWings are one of the most, if not the best at self defense in combat due to one thing, their scales. There scales are round, small, random sizes and layered, making it really hard for a dragon to claw and break the skin of a ArcaneWing. Their scales are also very hard, almost like diamonds, but they do have a weakness. If a dragon manages to stab a AracneWing between the layered scales, then the dragon can then continue to cut and slash at the stab wound, causing their scales to fling and fly off the dragon's body. Their scales are heat resistant, but do very little to help an ArcaneWing in the cold. Flame can scorch their scales, frost breath can freeze and chip off their scales with enough frost breath, and RainWing venom can be quickly shook off to avoid injury, but if it sits it will burn through their scales. DeathWing breath can make their scale brittle and TempestWing sparking will still shock an ArcaneWing, but not as much as some other tribes. After 3 to 6 months of healing, an ArcaneWing can completely regenerate their scales in an injured area unless the area was too badly burned or it was destroyed by RainWing venom, just like other tribes. Diet ArcaneWings have learned to become great hunters, since animals in their territory tend to hide or are hard to find. They prefer to eat large and small prey, but they will eat a variety of plants and sea food. ArcaneWings are able to eat cooked and uncooked food, but they prefer to cook their food if they have the chance to. Their increased smelling and hearing makes it easier to find and track down prey that may be moving in packs or hiding in caves and holes. An ArcaneWing's padded paws make it so they are quite runners, so they can travel from canyon to canyon without giving away their position. They tend to hunt in packs of up to three, or they will hunt alone. When an ArcaneWing finds their prey, they will sneak up as close as possible before they either bite or pounce on the prey to kill it, or use their poison breath to trap and kill their prey. They also use their poison breath to smoke prey out of holes and caves so they can kill it when it comes out. Sometimes ArcaneWings may find themselves unable to hunt well, so they become gathers. Gathers grow, collect, and plant different types of plants. They use clay pots or woven baskets to collect the fruit or leaves of a plant to be eaten or to be made into medicine. Sometimes, a dragon could also hunt in the water if they don't fancy the land. The use their large paws and huge wings to push themselves very far and fast enough to catch fish and other sea creatures in their mouths. They also harvest aquatic plants to be eaten as well. On land they mainly find and consume watermelon, beans, nuts, apples, berries, melons, pumpkins, and a variety of peppers and herbs. They also eat snake, bear, rodents, birds, and any other animal they can find but they don't eat scavengers. They also eat squid, fish, turtle, seaweed, kelp, and other underwater life. Territory There territory is located at the "neck" of Pyrrhia. The land borders the IceWings, SandWings, and SkyWings.. Most of the land is made up of canyons, cliffs, caves, sand deserts, and small oasises. However, the east side of there territory and far west side is made up of plains, pine and oak forests, and rock flats, and to the north it is a snowy tundra or rocky cliffs. Summers get very hot in the south but in winter it can snow and be very chilly up north and to the east. There is a large river that is to the east, and their are smaller streams and rivers that run throughout their territory. Their territory is divided up into 4 sections. '''The Nesting Woods This area is located at the very eastern part of the ArcaneWing territory. It it mainly made up of large and tall oak trees and many different species of vines and bushes. It also includes rock flats and two branching rivers that run though it. This place earned it's name due to the fact that many middle and upper class ArcaneWings make and live in giant nest-like tree houses. Many families raise their young here and trade with countless other dragons. Many different tribes also live here, since Possibility is also located in this area. This is the most excepting area of the ArcaneWing territory, and it is where many dragons hope to find jobs and dreams. Bold text Next to the nesting woods is (insert name here), it includes smaller oak trees, plains, cliffs and tundras. This area also shares a large and small island with the Nesting Woods. This is where many fish and plants are harvested and are traded all over the ArcaneWing territory and the rest of Pyrrhia. On the coast of the smaller island (name here), there is a beach covered in sea shells and beautiful plants and rocks. The water here is so clear a dragon can see the colorful coral and fish below. Queen Essence has ordered protection over the beauty of this beach, so no dragon is allowed to swim in the warm waters without the Queen's permission, but they may go there to collect sea shells and rocks. Sometimes, the Queen may block off the area for a few days so royalty from another tribe may enjoy themselves there. The rest of the area itself is pretty bland, only hosting a few cities and towns here and there, but it is actually a nice place to live if you don't count the scenery. The weather here is consistent most of the year, and all but a few of the cities here are above ground, carved from large stone boulders and supported with pine wood and oak. Most of the common population lives in this area. Bold text West of (orange territory) is (name here). This area is almost all rock and mountains with some cliffs and canyons scattered around. This area is the least populated, with only some small cave villages and surface trading towns. For most dragons, this area is only used to trade for smaller items, or to be used as a path to travel to (orange territory) This area also gets the hottest and coldest during the year. However, due to its isolation from other territories and regions, many military bases have been built here. Dragons are grouped and trained on the mountains and in the caves here, some bases are even connected together by cave systems. This territory also includes the above ground palace, and it's ever expanding below ground royal caverns. It is probably the safest area in the ArcaneWing territory, due to the fact that there are many guards in the area, as well as the military and their soldiers. Only middle class and above dragons live in this area. Bold text This area is rocky and sandy, but filled with many cave systems and canyons. This is where the majority of the ArcaneWing population lives and where many other tribes live, and it also includes the famous canyon cities of (blank) and (blank). The city of (blank) is also located here. Oasis are also not that uncommon here, which leads to many oasis villages. Deep below the ground, there is a place called the Sightless Caves. Here the catacombs of (name of first animus) lay. Many mysterious status and graves were built, with many of them still remain clean and are decorated with jewels and gems. Many ArcaneWings believe this was the final resting place of the Guides, even though many Guides were buried in surface graves. It is unknown who or what would have moved the original burial place of the Guides, but the catacombs remain sacred to all. Landmarks Queen Essence's Palace Located in the rocky west part of the ArcaneWing territory, Queen Essence's Palace is truly a magnificent sight. Build from polished stone bricks and stained glass, the palace stands tall and is built into the side of the mountains that surround it. There are many towers that the palace has, and many tunnels and outposts too. The main body of the palace has a grand stair case stepping up to the grand doors of the palace. Walking in introduces you to the royal hall, with a long carpet leading to the thrones of Queen Essence and King (NAME HERE), with the Queen's being larger than the King's. The pillars in the room are decorated with banners of Guides, the Gods, and heroes of old. Continuing down deeper into the palace, it starts to feel like a maze of halls all decorated in carpet, banners, and other decorations. Eventually you will reach many different rooms, like the royal bedrooms, the kitchen, the library, staff chambers and many more places. Deeper into the palace the halls become smaller and less decorated. This is due to that part of the palace is underground, and not many dragons travel down those halls. These halls contain the palace's prison, but behind a hidden door there is the more guarded and secured prisons for the dragons who committed very serious crimes. Gemsville Having the appearance of a small surface town, their seems to be nothing special about Gemsville, accept that underground it is a vast city of home caverns and trading posts. The city was founded before monarchy was established, so it remains the oldest city in the ArcaneWing territory, and possibly all of Pyrrhia. The city was named after the beautiful gems that are found and harvested there. Gems like sapphire, ruby, emerald, cat's eye, diamond, and topaz were once bountiful in the caves, and now there is very little left. Still, the dragons that live their don't want to forget what gifts these caves gave them, so many dragons decorate their homes with gems and gem and stone statues. This city is also the main center for travelers, since their are so many merchants and some tunnels connect to other cities, villages, and landmarks. Beliefs and History The ArcaneWings have an ancient belief in the Gods of the Sun and Moons, and their warriors, the Guides. The Legend of the Sun and Moon They believe the world was started long before Pyrrhia or any of the other tribes existed. They believe that the Sun, Aurinko, and the Moons, Måne, were the entities that first explored Pyrrhia and that they both decided to live there in the sky. Very quickly they argued and determined the sky wasn't big enough for the both of them. Their fights over the planet caused the land to rise and the oceans to shrink. Their screams and calls caused the plants to grow and blossom and their tears crated the animals that lived their. After centuries of fighting, the Sun God decided to try and end the Moon God once and for all. When the Moon God was sleeping, she sliced him into three, creating three different moons. When the Moon God awoke, he was furious and to gain revenge, the Moon God transformed the Sun's into a being that burned the eyes of who looked at her. The Moon God wasn't finished, and neither was the Sun God, at the same time, they both created the different tribes and dragons, including the ArcaneWings, which they created together by trying to sabotage the other's creations. The Sun created her dragons with the power of corruption, and the Moon created his dragons with the power of prosperity. After the dragons creation, the Sun God and the Moon God continued to fight for the sky, but this time decided not to interfere with their creations. While the Sun and the Moon ruled the skies, the very first dragon of theirs died and flew up to join the Gods in the sky. The Moon and the Sun couldn't remember who created this dragon so they let them decide where they wanted to go, to the Aurinko's side or the Måne's side. From then on, the Gods let their creations join them in the sky, as the clouds if they joined the Sun, or the Stars if they joined the Moon. Together, the Sun and her army of clouds fought against the Moon and his army of stars, and it has remained that way ever since. The Becoming of the Guides During the start of the civilization of the tribes in Pyrrhia, dragons started to act like legends others would talk about. Other dragons would do miraculous things and actions, like fighting off scavengers, creating rivers, and saving a town from starvation. Even so, some of these heroes weren't recognized when they were alive, but their good deeds did catch the eyes of Aurinko and Måne however. When these particular dragons flew up to meet Aurinko and Måne, the Gods decided to pick them themselves and gave them a special ability, to be able to fly back down to Pyrrhia as a Guide. As the Gods explained, when a dragon becomes a Guide they will become a figure to guide the living, weather they guide the living in a positive or negative way. Guides are also able to freely fly between Pyrrhia and the Sky, and are able to become visible to the living if they decide to be. Guides once visible, will be seen as a a dragon formed from stars or clouds depending on which God chose them. Even in the present day Pyrrhia, some dragons report seeing a guide, describing them as a being in the shape of a dragon but made up of "fog" or "fireflies." These dragons also point out that these beings showed up either in their lowest moments, or when they needed guidance. The AranceWings also have a vast recorded history. They have had wars, conflicts, The Scorching Back in the times of the Scorching, not much was being recorded. Written language had not been developed yet and most dragons were living cowering in fear of the scavengers. ArcaneWings, like most other dragons, were still developing their cultures and looking for homes. ArcaneWings especially got around. While some tribes tried retreating to the lands and hiding where their scales suit them best, ArcaneWings appeared all over the continent, cryptid like in the eyes of other tribes. Similarly to the other tribes, ArcaneWings had no form of government and they were rather nomadic and explorational dragons. It wasn’t until dragons began banding together to unite under queens. The nomadic tribes of the ArcaneWings, who adapted to most of their climates, found themselves coming to the plains and forests between the Sand and Ice territories. Despite the large numbers of dragons migrating to this territory that promised safety from the scavengers, very few dragons noticed the large groups, as they were much too focused on banding with their own tribes. According to ancient scrolls of some of the first Arcanic language, a Guide was one of the first rulers of the kingdom. Whether or not they were chosen by the sun or moon was up for debate, but it hardly mattered as some dragons believe it was a group of dragons who started a gospel and had more of a “figurehead” that united the ArcaneWings to fight back against the scavengers. Some members of the group would be recorded as legendary Guides, leading attacks on scavenger dens and helping set up civilizations and culture. History about the Scorching is foggy, as with most other tribes. Out of the ashes of the Scorching was the development of their culture, which they were much more excited to write about, rather than their memories of nomadic life and scavenger battles. ArcaneWings had a habit of looking to the future or asking questions too far in the past. This lead to their rich beliefs of the Moon and Sun gods. ArcaneWings were curious, pushing the limits, encouraging dragonets to find new ways to do things. For a long time, ArcaneWings lived in the canyons that were hardly habitable but were inferred to be great hiding places from the scavengers in the time of the Scorching. Many dragons moved away, finding luxurious ways to live in the forests and the plains. The group that had set up the ArcaneWings was lost to time and thought of as Guides among commoners. It is unknown who became the first ruler, but they declared that the nomadic ways of ArcaneWings were over. To stay secretive in their own territory was the best course of action. Some ArcaneWings who didn’t necessarily agree with this idea left in small nomadic tribes. Some came back and some were lost to the texts of time. The point of the matter was that ArcaneWings would stay a puzzling tribe to the rest of the continent, and they intended on staying safe in numbers. To further unite the kingdom, religion became a powerful influence on the ArcaneWings. Stories were made up about Måne and Aurinko. For a long time, stories were made of the two gods living in harmony. The belief that they had gone to war was developed where strife had developed with the royalty. Whether it was intended to pass the crown through the bloodline was the intention or to fight like the other tribes, when a vicious battle between two heirs was over with both dead, a prince took the throne and declared the gods were at war if they let dragons of this nature disagree this heavily. Post-Scorching As other tribes grew more courageous since the Scorching, ArcaneWings saw more dragons flying overhead. They decided to act on old values their rulers had made up and began setting up and becoming much more adept at hiding. Many retreated back into the canyons, others lived in the wooded areas, and many of the most important dragons lived underground, in cave systems. They tried staying elusive to other tribes, until other tribes started developing their culture and technology further. ArcaneWings quietly opened up to a few tribes in small groups, typically in market places and trading posts. The ArcaneWings valued learning and tried educating themselves with the other tribes. ArcaneWings avoided drama as best they could, hiding away during the time of the ancient NightWing and IceWing wars. It was one of the first times in a while they had completely retreated back underground, as not to be involved with their drama. The IceWings had taken their silence and neutrality to their war as a sign that they could use their territory to fight if need be. While it never properly came to that, IceWings try to stay quiet about the possibility of destroying their territory for sake of a winner-less fight. War of SandWing Succession Despite conflicts in the past, ArcaneWings tried keeping a good relationship with their updoor neighbors, even joining their alliance when Blister came north for help. She convinced the Ice and ArcaneWings riches upon the end of the war in the territory between them and the SandWing kingdom, even if it violated the ArcaneWings’ territory. The ArcaneWings joined out of regard for their territory and let dragons attempt attacks on the IceWings and Princess Blaze hiding away by ambushing those who tried passing through their rather unnoticeable territory. ArcaneWings stirred up horror stories in other tribes of monsters in the Ice/Sand territory who’d snatch dragons out of the air. ArcaneWings, quite satisfied with their ominous tales that passed by their ears, made up their own stories, about a modern day Guide who would protect their territory from the soldiers passing overhead, as that’s the main reason the ArcaneWings joined the war. Due to the war, tribes grew distrust for the ArcaneWings. They thought they should make their territory more obvious and loud, rather than trying to trick the other tribes, which felt ironic to the tribe. They have shaky relationships with most of the tribes, but have slowly been rebuilding their reputation since. Gods and Guides Gods Aurinko of the Sun: She is the ruler of the day and the Sun. She is seen as the sun itself. She is the more bold of the two gods. Måne of the Moons: He is the ruler of the night and the Moons. He is seen as the moons themselves. He is the the more calm of the two gods. Guides Guide of Tribal Wars. ArcaneWing warrior in the scorching, fought off the scavengers, seen as a 50 foot dragon in legends. Guide of Hunting. Saved the ArcaneWings from a complete starvation in a drought by spending countless hours tracking and hunting down animals. Guide of the Sea. Stopped the coastal villages from flooding by moving heavy rocks and sand to the ocean, causing a river to flow instead, bringing water to the desert. Guide of Love. Healed countless hearts in her life after dragons broke their hearts from corrupt love. Guide of Peace. Stopped a war between the SkyWings and the ArcaneWings by finding the SkyWing's stolen crown. It was taken by a ArcaneWing traitor who hated his tribe. Guide of Fighting. Fought off intruders from his village single-handedly when the rest of the village couldn't defend themselves. Culture Naming ArcaneWings are giving a "prename" and a "purename". A prename refers to the nickname an AracneWing is given when they are a hatchling and before they turn 1 year old. These prenames are given to ArcaneWings when they are born, so that later they can develop a pure personality and be given a proper name. Purenames are just the final and normal name an ArcaneWing is given one their 1st hatching day. These names normally stick with the dragon throughout their lives, and don't usually change unless the dragon themselves changes it or gives themselves a nickname. Purenames for Arcanewings are commonly either a name with two combined words or a single word that can describe the dragon, though it doesn't have to be about appearance. An ArcaneWing can also be named after nature, the sky, space, animals, or mythology. Some "prename" examples: *Hatchling *Little One *Small Wings *Dragonet *Fighty Some "purename" examples: *Heartstone *Mockingbird *Ruggedhorn *Colossal *Hawk *Vulture *Iris *Plato Purenames for ArcaneWings are very important to them. So some dragons may find themselves changing their name when it no longer fits. For example, a warrior who's name is Boldfeather, lost most or all of their feathers during battle. Later that dragon may decide to change their name to Braveheart, because of the way they fought in battle. Name changes are mainly used to avoid ironic situations, and a dragon is usually seen as respectful if they avoid having irony in their name. Government ArcaneWings follow the basic monarchy of most other tribes except for a few factors. When claiming the throne, there are 2 ways to claim it, you inherit the throne or you challenge for the throne. When inheriting the throne, both female and male heirs can claim the throne. Usually the closes bloodline or their spouse to the Queen or King and the oldest claims the throne. There are exceptions though, the next ruler by blood can decide not to claim the throne, they can be too young to claim the throne, or are not in the mental state to rule. During these times, the next up is the next ruler or the oldest in the family can claim the throne. If the next two in line is a twin and/or both the same age, they can decide among themselves who will rule or they can duel it out for the throne. These duels never end in death and the fighters must stop once they either lost or won. When challenging for the throne, the current ruler must except and the challenger must be ready and able to rule or they lose by default. During challenging battles, the dragons must either kill the other or the other must call quits. If the challenger calls quits, they must wait at least 1 year until they can challenge again. If the challenger wins, the spouse of the ruler must also drop their crown. The ruler of the tribe rules over all aspects over the tribe, including military and cities, though these organizations also have their own rulers and/or leaders. Most of the time, the ruler lets little problems and decisions be decided by these leaders. It's only until a big decision must be made or a difficult problem occurs does the ruler of the tribe and/or the government joins in. The ruler of course has their "right talon dragons" in the government. These dragons help run the government and it also includes the ruler's spouse. The spouse of the throne also makes a lot of decisions on the throne, so it is important for the current ruler to pick a spouse who can help sustain the throne and the kingdom. The roles in the government range from law makers and enforcers to high government healers and hunters. All these dragons are not born into these roles and are selectively picked from other government officials and the current ruler. These dragons are very intelligent in their subjects and are from many different backgrounds that allow the government to see the tribe in multiple points of view. Military When it comes to the ArcaneWings' military, they have one of the most strategic and largest in Pyrrhia. Each unit of the military is made up of over 300 dragons each, and each section of those units have at least 30 troops, 5 healers, and at least 3 leaders or strategizers in those groups. Military ranks also wear different colored handkerchiefs or ankle bracelets to show their rank. Military ranks are ranked as followed from highest to lowest and include the color they wear: *High Commander (Purple) *Strategists (Blue) *Unit Commander (Green) *Spies (Red to match those of soldiers, but still can wear yellow bracelets) *Unit Commander's Apprentice (orange) *Soldiers, Healers, and Messengers (red) High Commander: (name) The role of a High Commander is to be the main leader over all military units in the ArcaneWing army. They organize and have the final say in who goes into each rank and who is promoted in each rank. Though the High Commander has the final say in the military, the main government and ruler has power over the High Commander. Strategists Strategists do what they are, they strategize and plan the forms of units and how they should proceed when on the offense or defense. There are multiple strategists and there is usually one in each unit of the army. Strategists are extremely smart in their field, and they have all spent countless years studying the battle field and what are the best measures to take when in a bad situation. Unit Commander Unit Commanders take control and command the unit they are assigned. They direct and support their unit, but they are ranked lower than their unit's strategists. They must follow the guide lines their strategist set for them or there will be drastic consequences for them and their unit. They are also who privately trains their soldiers, and they have extensive knowledge in both combat and in their own unit. Spies Spies are ranked just below their Unit Commander but still hold some type of high authority. The job of a unit's spy is to gather information from the apposing army and to share that information with other spies and unit commanders. If they wear handkerchief, they wear handkerchiefs to match those of lower ranks as to not draw attention to themselves. Spies have mastered the skills of swift kills, information exchange, and invisibility. Unit Commander Apprentices They are the supporter and organizer for their upper Unit Commander. Even if their job is very tedious, it is very important. If in the case of were their Unit Commander is injured or killed, they will take their place. They are required to know as much knowledge as their Unit Commander, including the information on the units individuals and their roles. Soldiers, Healers and Messengers All three of these roles are treated as equals in terms of rank, even though their roles are vastly different. Soldiers Soldiers are the dragons who risk their lives to fight for their unit, army, and tribe. They are trained in combat, survival skills, and their skills in cooperation. Soldiers can divided into one of three groups, ground troops, sky troops, and aqua troops. The following are their roles, skills and how they different from other soldiers. Ground Troops: These soldiers fight primarily on land and use a multitude of weapons, skills and traps. They are your typical solider who attacks with swords, their poison breath, tail blades, and occasionally with bows and potion grenades. They specialize in close combat and are very skillful with close combat weapons. The armor they wear is lightweight and covers their head, face, chest, underbelly, shoulders, talons, back, and the bend in their wings. This makes it so they can easily defend themselves but have it so they are able to fight swiftly and quickly. Sky Troops: These soldiers are equipped with the lightest armor, and long ranged weapons like bows, longbows, crossbows, throwing daggers, and potion grenades. The goal of these soldiers is to attack from a distance, to trap and corner their enemies, and to give support to both Ground Troops and Aqua Troops. Their armor covers their head, chest, soldiers, talons, and the end of their tail. The armor on the end of their tails are very sharp and are meant to pierce, cut up armor and their enemies. They have this extra tool because a strategy of the Sky Troops is to "dive bomb" onto their enemies. This means to sneak up and shift their weight when diving so they dive quickly and at the last second they point out their tail to pierce anything that is in their way. Their armor is very aerodynamic and is the most light weight of all the armor types. Aqua Troops: The Aqua Troops are the smallest part of the solider types, but that by no means they are the weakest. They use waterproof tools and armor. They use spears, swords, and water-orientated traps. Their armor is designed with swimming in mind, being equipped with metal "fins" that make it easier for them to swim through water, and to be able to attack in the water. Their armor covers their chest, spine, the bend in their wings, head, joints, and their talons. The armor they wear on their talons also have webbing to make it easier to swim. Aqua Troops are trained to hold their breath better, to swim better, and to withstand the currents and waves of the ocean. Aqua Troops also cover their wings, feathers, and scales with a waxy substance so they have less resistance in the water. Healers: Healers can belong to any solider group. They are meant to tend the wounded and heal them, but this does not mean they are defenseless. All healers have been trained in the ways of their respected soldier group, and know how to fight like them. They are equipped with either a bow, dagger, sword or spear. They also have a medical kit that has a range of painkillers, bandages, surgical tools, and other medicines and cures. They all have the strength to be able to stay calm in a dangerous situations like all soldiers. Messengers: These troops are trained in their soldier group as well as being a messenger for their unit. Their job is to deliver news, messages, and supplies to other units. There most important job is to warn cities and towns if a battle is going to take place near by, and to evacuate these places to a more safe environment. Tribe Relationships In general, the ArcaneWings would prefer that other tribes would stay out of each other's business, including theirs. But they realize that to form a strong kingdom they must learn to trade and become allies with other tribes. They try to hold neutrality with the other tribes, and will only declare war on other tribes if absolutely necessary. Pyrrhia Tribes (Cannon) MudWings - ArcaneWings don't hold MudWings up in very much regard. They're less than impressed with the class systems and the way dragonets are raised (left to fend for themselves without proper schools set up). If they would intermingle, they much prefer exchanges with higher classed dragons, as a general ArcaneWing tradition is to treat lower classes less than respectfully. SandWings - ArcaneWings have a general distaste for the tribe, at least the royals. They found the idea of bringing every dragon tribe into something that could have easily been settled with a three-way battle a bit much, but they are curious in the culture. While they're not a fan of the area they live in, they do have trades set up with Queen Thorn which they set up a little while after the war ended, making sure the kingdom was in good hands. They have also become allies to reach this goal. SkyWings - SkyWings are one of their closest neighbors, so ArcaneWings try to be respectful to them. They acknowledge their military strength and have decided it would be best to avoid conflict with the large winged smoke heads. They avoided communication for the most part while Scarlet ruled, unnerved by her "monster" and timidly reached out to ruby, to assure the neutrality (and new trade systems) would go on peacefully. Arcanewings have superstitions about SkyWings, as well. Due to living on the highest mountain range and claiming to be one of those most fiery tribes, they believe the sun "blessed" them with military powers and aggression, giving them their speed and strength. SeaWings - ArcaneWings are intrigued by the tribe, a bit in disbelief by the SeaWing Queen's tales, but no one can say they've seen enough of the ocean to say that isn't how their kingdom works. ArcaneWings have reached out to the SeaWings, trying to offer counsel, but the queen decided it wasn't worth searching for SeaWing scouts or swim to find the castle to set up trade routes or try to make a useful "ally" if they ever were in more danger than they could handle. IceWings - As proud and bold the IceWings claim to be, ArcaneWings aren't necessarily a fan. They have had discussions with the tribe to intend no ill will upon them if the case ever came to it, and even trade some of their materials for the luxurious ice (and other tundra meats) that IceWings have more than enough of. But despite this, they have become allies. RainWings - Since the war ended, the wind has whispered that the RainWings are more dangerous than their lazy stereotypes leads tribes to believe, ArcaneWings think its best to avoid the dragon tribe if the Queen ever decided ArcaneWings were a threat. Them, along with the NightWings, are dragons they'd much rather ignore their existence than try to have pleasant interactions with. NightWings - As stated above, they'd rather ignore that they exist in the first place. Arcanewings had been on edge waiting for their "prophecy" to come true, and see if these all-powerful dragons were something they could take advantage of, but when the prophecy was stated to be false, and no Nightwings apparently have powers anymore, ArcaneWings decided it would be foolish to trust them. ArcaneWings are irritated with the tribe as well, due to the fact that most dragons think all of the powers were a hoax (and with Darkstalker in mind, they believe he enchanted himself for those powers) they believed it was sinful of them to claim that the moons (who had been carefully at war with the sun for milenias) would hand out magical powers to a deceitful tribe. Pyrrhia Tribes (Fanon) AviWings - ArcaneWings believe this tribe to be quite interesting and enjoyable to trade and talk with. For one, they are the only tribe other than themselves that always have feathered wings, leading some to believe that in the creation of the tribes, they came from the same ancestor. They also share some part of the same diet and skills and problems that comes with feathered wings. Overall, these two tribes are compatible. DeathWings - Being only a short flight away, they are a tribe that's easy to access and trade with, though their culture and appearance can offset some ArcaneWings, these tribes tend to get along. DriftWings - ArcaneWings are a big fan of the DriftWings. They enjoy their culture and they both have a similar ability. It is a shame that the two tribes are far apart however, if they were closer they would probably both run a successful trade route with each other. MistWings - The MistWings seem like the perfect ally to the ArcaneWings, but the Queen herself is not a fan. She believes that a tribe that's so peaceful must have an underline negative factor to them. Still, the Queen listened to her tribe, and set up a small trade route with the MistWings despite wanting nothing to do with them. SwiftWings - With easy trading, similar diet, and similar interests, you would think they would make great allies right? Sadly this is incorrect. The ArcaneWings have very little trust over the SwiftWings due to their unique and powerful abilities, making the tribe feel like it's hard to believe that the Sun and the Moons would gift such powerful abilities to that tribe. Though recently, some ArcaneWings looked over this belief and have successfully made trading arrangements with the SwiftWings. TempestWings - To the ArcaneWings, the TempestWings fit the definition of true neutral perfectly. The two tribes haven't interacted other than a few trading routes through the mountains. Some ArcaneWings also believe that Sparks could prove a missing link between these two tribes, but to most it's a crazy speculation. Pantala Tribes The ArcaneWings have little to no contact with any of the tribes on Pantala, and some may even think the tribes are fake, like a illusion from an animus. However, the word of Pantala is spreading around Pyrrhia, making some ArcaneWings believe they exist, and even some have attempted to visit Pantala to see these dragons. No trading systems have been set up, nor any massive expeditions have been made to attempt to make contact with these tribes. Significant Members Queen (Modern): Queen Essence King (Modern): Royal Hunters: * Royal Healers: * Royal Military Leader: Trivia *Rulers of the ArcaneWings who follow the Sun are often called emperors and those who follow the Moons are called monarchs. *The word "Arcane" means understood by few or mysterious. *ArcaneWings prefer to travel by foot when hunting and some circle their pray by air like a vulture.